


everything

by Saraste



Series: WRITOBER 2020 [2]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Vampires, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Laura wakes, a newborn vampire, and the wold overwhelms her.
Relationships: Carmilla | Mircalla Countess Karnstein/Laura
Series: WRITOBER 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2.awakening of WRITOBER 2020.

I wake to a new world, happy to have left the old behind. My dearest Carmilla is beside me, curled up to me, her presence soothing whatever initial fright I may have experienced otherwise.

Everything is sharper, brighter, louder, and I become overwhelmed as I perceive it all. I cry out and shy away, pressing myself to Carmilla’s comfort, overcome even when it is night.

‘It will pass,’ that voice, so familiar and beloved now, soothes me and anchors me.

Her hands are gentle, holding me, her lips soft as she kisses my eyelids, my cheeks, my lips, where I can still taste a memory of her blood, which has untethered me from the bounds of my mortal existence, willing and giddy.

‘Is this how it always feels?’ I can finally ask, opening my eyes a mere sliver, frightened that I may still be assaulted by the myriads of colours and the light of the moon that has pierced me so. I feel that wonders wait for me, the world made new, once I can calm myself.

The night sings in my blood, her blood,  _ our blood. _

‘Only at first and then it will ease. You see now, dearest, why I abhor the morning and shy from the sun, when moonlight has you so vexed and frightened. It will pass, just wait.’

Finally, open my eyes fully and I see  _ everything,  _ and I weep _. _


End file.
